


A Place of Learning

by Mizor4



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), F/M, Human, Licking, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudity, Oral Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizor4/pseuds/Mizor4
Summary: Maris decides to welcome a new Durmand Priory recruit, who happens to be one of the Charr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Place of Learning

Maris walked down the silent residence hall of the Dormund Priory, her slippers barely a rasp on the smooth stone. It wasn't so late, but she encountered few others on her short trip through the residential quarters before stopping outside a plain but sturdy wooden door. She took a calming breath and knocked.

The door opened, revealing an imposing figure, the charr's broad shoulders slightly too large for the robes he wore, thick black fur puffing out slightly from around sleeves and collar. Apparently the quartermaster had a hard time finding something that fit the new recruit. While she didn't think he seemed angry, it could be hard to tell, his large fangs and horns, the predatory angles on his face creating an intimidating gaze.

His low growl of a voice rumbled through the quiet. “Can I help you?”

Only then did Maris realize she gaped, the top of her head reached about halfway up his chest. Her neck craned to meet his large green eyes. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat. “I hope I'm not bothering you so late. I joined the priory not long before you. I wanted to see if you were settling in alright.”

His large body took up the entirety of the doorway. “Yes. Thank you.” A brief pause lingered between them. “Um, did you want to come in?”

“If you don't mind the company.” Maris clasped her hands tightly in front of her.

“Not at all. My name is Arech, by the way.” He stepped back from the door and beckoned her inside.

"I'm Maris! Very nice to meet you." She discretely looked around the room, nearly a replica of her own, though she noted he had a larger bed, possibly not relative to his size however. The small desk had a number of books stacked neatly in the corner and one with pages spread as if he had been reading before she interrupted. The lantern above the desk burned steadily.

“I'm sorry.” Maris nearly bounced with nervous energy. “I don't mean to be rude but, well, I've never had the chance to meet a Charr before. Um, not more than in passing anyway."

He grinned, showing far too many fangs to make Maris entirely comfortable, but she appreciated the effort. After studying his features a bit more, she could make out the warmth in his hard features, ears perked up, and he looked genuinely pleased. Arech shut the door.

“I worried others might be wary of a Charr around their delicate books, but most have been kind. The spirit of curiosity and learning here is refreshing. I am happy to share my knowledge of the Charr." Arech took a seat on the bed and offered the chair to Maris.

She giggled at the forced formality, remembering her own first few weeks. "I'll have to take you up on that. Tonight I simply wanted to offer you welcome." Maris fingered the open page of his book, a history on Divinity's Reach. "I see you've already started your studies?"

Arech shrugged. "I have never seen so many books in one place before."

"The library is impressive," Maris agreed. An awkward silence fell between them, and Maris brought up the first thing that entered her mind. "Those robes seem to be a bit tight. I hope they aren't uncomfortable."

Arech picked at the collar. "Terribly," he muttered. "They didn't have robes in my size, so the quartermaster gave me these while the tailor works on something that's a better fit."

"I hope they get that sorted soon." Before she could stop herself, Maris asked, "Is it true that Charr don't wear any clothing at all in your homelands?"

Arech laughed this time, a full, deep-chested sound. "Not usually. Tails make many human style clothing uncomfortable, but pants or loincloths can accommodate. Though we are less afraid of nudity than you humans are, err-" He glanced at her as if trying to judge her reaction.

Maris waved dismissively. "I know we can be a bit modest. But, if you don't mind me asking, Charr women too?"

He shrugged. "There are fewer differences between our genders than with humans." His gaze flickered ever so briefly to her chest then away.

Maris bit the inside of her lip, silence returning to the room. Despite all the people, the Priory could be a lonely place, especially to those who were new. Was that what was making her so bold?

She tried her best to sound casual, though she looked away from his brilliant green eyes. "If it's uncomfortable, you don't have to wear the robes for my sake. I don't mind. It's your room after all." It took all the willpower she had not to fidget in her seat. Arech didn't say anything for a moment, and her question seemed to echo in her mind, a slow blush rising up from her shoulders, the room suddenly very warm.

Arech spoke carefully. "Are you sure? I was warned humans made a very big deal about propriety and-" He made a gesture with his large clawed hands, searching for a word.

"Well you probably should stick to robes when you're about the priory, but in your own rooms- I mean maybe don't answer the door na-" Maris stopped herself from rambling and tried again. "If you're more comfortable, I don't mind at all."

"Honestly it would feel wonderful to be rid of these things." He rolled his shoulders in protest of the constrictive garment. "I've been trying to make a good example for Charr, but I spend all day waiting to rid myself of these damned robes." He growled in annoyance.

Arech barely paid her any mind as he stood and began unfastening the buttons, a task made difficult by the combination of his large claws and the way his size pulled the fastenings tight. She half expected the buttons to fly across the room each time they pulled free.

Eventually he managed, his focus on slowly peeling the robes from his fur, leaving plenty of opportunity for Maris to stare. Smokey gray fur covered Arech's body with intricate patterns of shadowy black. A light dusting of brown accented the base of his curved horns, spreading into a thick mane that ran down his back.

Maris almost offered to help when Arech awkwardly contorted his shoulders and back to remove the robes from his upper body without ripping the cloth, but the motion also displayed the hard muscle hidden beneath glossy fur. She hadn't realized how goofy the puffed up robes made him look, but without the ill-fitted garment, he looked the savage creature that filled human stories, a true predator.

His legs had the strange angling like some animals, large footpaws set like springs, knees more forward and at a more severe angle. His claws clicked on the stone floor when he moved, large, fearsome curved things. Also he was now completely naked. Maris hadn't even realized at first, enraptured by Arech's unfamiliar physiology. And not that she had terribly much first-hand experience with humans either, she knew enough to recognize some similarities.

Arech turned to set the robes aside, but not before Maris glimpsed the large balls hanging between his legs. Unlike humans however, his other male anatomy must be hidden somewhere in his gray-black fur, and Maris tore her gaze away from his body before he noticed her ogling.

After neatly folding the robe and placing it on the bedside table, he stretched, hands nearly reaching the ceiling, his back arched, leaving all the lithe grace of his feline body on full display.

He sighed deeply. "Thanks. I can almost feel my fur hurt after wearing that thing all day." His long fluffy tail flicked merrily behind him. The fur along his back rose, muscles tensing before Arech started rummaging through a chest at the foot of his bed. "Sorry. I didn't bring much but I have some clothing in here somewhere."

Maris cleared her throat so she didn't squeak, Arech knowingly or not providing a wonderful view of his toned butt. "Its okay. As long as you don't mind me looking that is."

Arech's searching slowed. "I don't," he said hesitantly, staring into the chest, then returned to sit on the bed. He studied her with those large green eyes for a moment.

"Your fur is beautiful," Maris blurted out. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything more.

"Thanks." Arech set his hands politely in his lap, intentionally or not, covering his crotch. He watched her a moment longer before asking, "Would you like to feel it?"

Still not trusting herself to speak, Maris simply nodded. Her knees trembled when she stood, once more feeling his imposing nature like a physical weight, even as he sat so exposed before her. A human likely would have felt terribly uncomfortable, but Arech appeared completely at ease. She thought. Arech's large fangs and intense gaze still proved hard to read, and the subtle movements his four ears made meant nothing to her.

Arech held one massive hand outstretched to her. Maris approached, breath held, and placed her comparatively tiny hand in his palm. Scholar or no, scarred lines and scratches covered the shiny furless pads, but the fur filling in between felt a luxurious brush. She stroked his palm, running her fingers down to the tips of his somewhat blunted claws.

She took the back of his paw in her other hand and ran both back up his arm against the grain of Arech's charcoal fur, soft and warm. Hard muscle lay beneath the silky exterior. Maris let herself stroke up his entire forearm and stop just short of his elbow before drawing back.

Maris spoke softly, her words steady despite quick breaths. "I'll be honest, I have other curiosities regarding Charr."

"Oh?"

Maris felt his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet them, instead staring at the massive paw in her hands. Curiosity was one word for it, but the fluttering eagerness that made her heart race could maybe be considered something else as well. She let go of Arech's paw and placed a nervous hand palm out against the center of Arech's chest, letting her fingers sink into his fur.

"You'll tell me if I overstep myself, won't you?" she asked. His hearth beat strong and steady beneath her palm. Was it fast for a Charr? It wasn't for a human, but that meant little.

"Of course."

Even with Arech sitting, Maris still would have had to look up to meet his eyes. Her stomach tightened at the thought, so instead she brought her attention towards his chest, approaching him as an object of study, something familiar and easier to deal with than the real emotions lurking at the outskirts of her thoughts.

Maris stroked his chest, combing fingers through silky fur, tracing along the lines of black, ever lower until her hand came to rest on the arm he left resting in his lap. Her fingers hooked around his wrist and gently pulled. Arech allowed her to move his arm aside, leaving her view unobstructed.

Once again the sight of his large balls, nestled between powerful thighs, sent a shiver through her. Velvety fur covered their gentle curves, but a thicker tuft ran down the middle of them. His smokey fur grew thicker around his crotch, the fluffy tuft obscuring the rest of what she expected to see. An inexplicable and nearly overwhelming desire to bury her face into the invitingly cloudy fur nearly overtook her, but Maris stopped herself, if only just.

Instead she ran a hand up his thigh, admiring the exotic mix of satin fur and iron-hard muscle until the natural curve of thigh and hip left her hands only one place to go. With as much care and delicacy as her trembling fingers allowed, Maris explored the Charr's large balls. Arech's breath hissed between his fangs.

Maris quickly withdrew. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Arech grunted.

Her cheeks burned, but this was in the name of learning, the furtherance of human knowledge. Maris bit her lip and once again took him in her hands, cupping Arech, feeling the impressive weight he carried between his legs. The silky heft felt wonderful in her palms, a pleasant fit. Arech's breathed deeply, his large claws tight on the edge of the mattress, and wriggled forward slightly to give Maris better access to him, perhaps even eagerly.

That's when she notice the pink tip hidden within the thick gray tuft of his crotch. It looked nothing like a human's, and after seeing his other features, Maris couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at the size. Nevertheless, she let her fingers drift up from their previous prize and explore the true object of her curiosity.

Immediately her fingers ran across the bulge of his sheath, not unlike that of some animals. Her touch followed the length up towards his narrow tip, tapered, the flesh a soft pink. Only then did she realize that his true size remained mostly hidden from her. In addition, dozens of tiny spines covered the first inch or two of his shaft, just as brutal and fearsome looking as the creature they belonged to.

Maris marveled at him – so strange, so intriguing, but she couldn't imagine actually having that inside her. How did Charr women? Then again, their women were just as if not more feared than the males in battle. One would have to be a warrior to even consider- Maris mentally shook herself, fingers frozen on Arech's sheath just below his exposed length. Uncertain, she grasped him lightly and pulled back on the seemingly loose skin. His sheath pulled back to reveal more of his glossy pink length. Arech growled softly – no, not a growl, something closer to a purr but far deeper than any house cat, a noise she felt in her chest more than she heard.

Pleased. A small thrill stoked the warm tension within her own belly. Slowly, she drew his sheath up and back down again, gently stroking him. His shaft twitched powerfully, jerking against her palm, and a heavy drop of clear liquid leapt from his tip, striking her arm. More continued to leak from him, forming a prismatic bead that slowly trickled down his narrow head and coating the fleshy spines. One drop fell to her wrist, briefly connecting them by a strand of precum. Maris couldn't look away, both fascinated by his strange anatomy, and desperately wanting to discover more.

So far, she still hadn't touched the glossy pink flesh directly, her fingers still slowly stroking his furred sheath. Her grip lessened, silky fur sliding against skin, and Maris let her fingers rise unhindered along his shaft, hot and slick. He visibly throbbed, the spines covering his tip all lifting in tandem, searching for something to claw into.

Arech, who'd said nothing since Maris began, simply groaned happily. She wondered how long it had been since he'd been with a Charr girl. Her fingers delicately explored his smooth shaft for a moment, but the crown of thorns called to her, the fleshy spines grasping each time his cock twitched in her grip.

Maris ran her thumb up the underside of his tip, the barbs eagerly catching in the minute nooks of her thumbprint, now also coated in thick precum. Such an odd sensation, and she could only imagine what it might feel like in far more sensitive places.

So close, the subtle sharpness of his scent filled the heated air rising off his body, warm and masculine. He smelled ever so slightly of sex, not a bad scent at all. Maris realized she had started leaning closer to him, watching the barbs latch onto her skin, the ever increasing flow of pre. Her face hovered so close to him that one errant spasm might strike her nose.

And before she even realized what she was doing, Maris leaned in and ran her tongue up the underside of his tip. Barbs tugged at her tongue, nearly halting her completely after the first few managed to bite into her spongy flesh, enough that continuing towards his tip approached discomfort from the myriad of almost-scratches.

A small spurt of precum splashed across her outstretched tongue, the thick liquid hot and slightly salty but otherwise tasteless, any more subtle flavor overpowered by his scent, but it coated the inside of her mouth. His hips jerked slightly, legs squirming on either side of her, and the bedsheets gripped in his clawed fists groaned as if on the verge of tearing.

Maris smiled, enjoying his reaction too much to consider what she was doing. She tried another lick, exploring his barbs with the tip of her tongue, fingers wrapped tight around his increasingly slick shaft to hold him in place each time his muscles clenched, each time letting more crystalline pre flow against her tongue and down the backs of her fingers. Her other hand once more found his heavy balls, tensing ever so slightly at her touch.

Arech panted. "Maris, I- Your um-" One of his great paws reached for her shoulder, claws ever so slightly trembling.

"Should I stop?" Maris started to pull away but his grip held her firmly in place. She had gotten so caught up in the moment.

This time it was the Charr who looked away. Words tumbled from his mouth. "If you keep going I'll- I mean, I'm almost- And your robes-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

But Maris understood. Leaving things unresolved wouldn't work for her either however. She stood, or tried to, only succeeding when Arech reluctantly let his hand fall away from her shoulder, but she didn't move away from the bed. Instead, she undid the fastenings that held her own robe closed.

Heated green eyes watched her every movement, enraptured, and Maris decided to enjoy the attention. She let the robe fall away from her shoulders, baring her milky skin and modest breasts, leaving her in nothing but the simple cloth underwear she wore beneath. Letting him stare at her chest for a moment, Maris folded the robes before turning away to place them neatly on the desk, sticking her rump out as she bent over. Then, figuring she had bared herself this much, hooked her thumbs into the waistband and removed her panties as well.

The chill air made her body hair stand on end, and brought attention to a dampness of her own. She walked back before Arech, feeling even smaller now that she didn't have the added volume of her robes.

"You're so delicate, beautiful." Arech reached for her, his massive paw following the curve of her neck then down across her chest, her breast insignificant in his large palm. The warmth of his paw pad across her nipple sent a thrill through her belly.

Maris blushed furiously. No one had ever called her either of those things before, not like that. What would Arech say if she offered to sit in his lap instead? To feel him between her legs- Probably not a good idea, not with his size, or those spines. Not when they just met. Her face burned.

"Now you don't have to worry about my robes," she mumbled. His massive length twitched before her as if beckoning, glistening pre trailing down the underside of his shaft, pink and smooth save for the barbs still hungrily searching.

Both hands cupped the impressive weight of his balls, and she couldn't help the anticipation building low in her belly. How much would it be? She leaned back in and ran her tongue up his underside, base to tip, collecting the small rivulet of pre that formed in her absence.

Reluctantly she took one hand away from his furred sack and gripped his shaft, angling it towards her. The thought of at least trying to take him left her dripping herself, but she couldn't bring herself to ask, even with how far she let her curiosity run away with things.

Powerfully muscled legs surrounded her, tensing and causing his fur to ripple like smoke gently wafting up along his body. Maris let her tongue brush across his spines once again, though at an angle the fleshy barbs couldn't catching her. She continued around his entire length before ascending upwards and letting him grab hold, the sensation sending a tingle deep into her gut as dozens of spines clung in a desperate attempt to not let her pull her touch away.

"Maris." Arech growled softly.

She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, her cheeks blazing. "Don't hold back." Maris licked him again, dragging her tongue across his spines, across his tip and its salty pre-cum, letting him scratch her. One hand remained on his balls, feeling them pull tight between his legs, her other hand stroking, coaxing him to give in.

His legs quivered, the heavy paw on her shoulder letting claws nip at her bare skin. She wanted to taste him, wanted to forever savor this surreal and exhilarating experience, bringing a Charr to climax. Maris tried to stretch her lips around him, only managing to take an inch or two into her mouth. Barbs instantly rose, biting the sensitive flesh inside her lips, her tongue. One powerful twitch nearly pulled him free of her regardless, a low accompanying groan her only warnings.

The first pulse of Arech's thick cum struck the back of her throat with far more power than she expected, too much for her to handle. She only barely managed to force down the choking cough squeezing her chest, mouth already full and leaking his bitter seed. Barbs scraped her lips but she pulled away before the second wave crashed against her neck and collar, his heavy cum nearly blending in with her milky skin.

Tears blurred her vision but she continued to milk his shaft with both hands now, one holding his tip towards her, the other gently teasing his barbs which extended almost perpendicular with each wave of his release. He quickly covered her neck and chest, viscous cum trailing down her body, across the tops of her breasts and between them, slowly spilling towards her navel. The musky, bitter taste overwhelmed her senses, consuming her tongue and nose, and she could feel what she tried to swallow oozing down her throat, the weight of his release inside and out. Arech panted, nearly as breathless as she.

A good thing she removed her dress. For a moment she simply knelt where she was, wholly unsure of what to do next. She couldn't return to her rooms like this. Maris stared down at her belly, where Arech's seed nearly reached between her legs, her breasts entirely covered, pale skin glistening mutely in the lamplight, her small pink nipples painfully stiff from the chill – and only the chill.

Arech still breathed heavily, but he placed a surprisingly steady claw under her chin, his touch delicate, lifting her eyes to meet his large green ones. His lips parted slightly, as if about to speak, showing off his massive fangs, but he said nothing. Instead he took her by the shoulders and straightened her back, careful not to get any of his mess in his fur. Maris wobbled on her feet, but Arech turned her around and gently lowered her onto the bed.

She squeaked. Surely he couldn't – not after he just finished, right? Did Charr work like that? Her eyes widened, staring up at him, Arech drawing closer, lowering himself over her. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth, not even to ask his intent, and despite the rippling nerves in her belly, certainly not to deny him. He could have her. She couldn't stop him.

Instead, Arech lowered his snout to her throat. Maris didn't breathe until a large tongue pressed against her soft skin, lapping at her, cleaning her. She gasped. His tongue felt sticky, pulling at her throat but leaving her skin dry where it passed. After a few licks, realizing she wouldn't lose her virginity to a Charr, Maris writhed beneath him, her hands seizing thick fistfuls of the fur on his arms. She doubted he even noticed her grip.

Arech slowly lapped at her neck, down along her collarbone, cleaning his release from her body. Arousal ate at her insides, her sense of self, her will, of all thought, leaving her in a half daze, his gentle, methodical licks a wonderful torture. By the time he reached the top of her first breast, she whimpered softly, unsure whether or not his cum or her own arousal wet her thighs and the space between. Her hand moved to the back of his head, fingers twisting into his mane. The way his tongue tugged at her skin made her breast jiggle after each lick, and he curiously explored her nipples, enjoying how they sprung when his tongue finished dragging across them, the sensation enough to drive her to the edge of bliss yet not let her fall into it.

Eventually, if reluctantly, he continued lower, lapping between her breasts, down the channel his seed had left running down her belly, even lower. Arech paused, sniffing at her, Maris too distracted to feel self-conscious or even notice. A low whine left her throat, needy.

Arech chuckled quietly, his large paws dwarfing her thighs as he moved them apart, spreading her, revealing the shimmering mess of their combined fluids across her skin. He no longer teased, cleaning the last of his seed from her thighs before exploring her dripping sex. The way his tongue dragged and tugged, exploring her tight folds, tasting what no other had, nearly pushed her over the edge right then.

Desire twisted her insides into a desperate tension that had started building from the moment she approached Arech's door. Now it demanded satisfaction. Silky fur brushed the inside of her thighs as he moved, large claws holding her delicately, yet ensuring she couldn't steal his prize away, not that she'd dare.

She wanted to let him continue, wanted him to satisfy his curiosities, let him enjoy her as she had him, but Maris couldn't hold back any longer. Arech's tongue dug at her entrance, but his moist nose rubbed gently and consistently at her clit, even the smallest movement of his head robbing her of resistance.

Maris let her thighs tighten around Arech's head. She grabbed onto his horns, pulling his snout between her legs for all the good it did, and came hard against his face. To her credit, she didn't make a noise, the scream in her lungs frozen as every muscle in her body contracted. Her pussy clenched in rolling pleasure, wave after wave of thought emptying bliss. Maybe she made noise then, but it didn't matter. Only the pleasure tearing through her body mattered in that moment.

When it ended, Maris grew limp in the large bed, utterly exhausted, a grinning Arech kneeling before his conquest. He took a seat on the bed beside her to watch her small breasts rise and fall with each ragged breath.

He spoke softly, almost too quiet for someone his size. "Thanks for visiting me. And not just for this," he added, gesturing awkwardly to the two of them. He and his beautiful fur looked perfectly neat and composed, his shaft once more hidden from view in his storm-cloud fur. "I appreciate it."

The rational part of her mind hazily started working again, and her cheeks regained a bit of their pink hue. Maris sat up, still unsteady. "I'm glad I was finally able to meet a Charr," she managed without stumbling over her words too badly. Maris met his eyes. "And I'm glad it was you." After a significant effort, she managed to stand, and reached up to stroke the side of his muzzle, deciding to ignore the fur she left matted around his lips. After a moment's indecision, she leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of his jaw.

"I-I should probably head back to my own rooms," and awkwardly began to gather up her robes. "But maybe I could come back tomorrow? I think there's more I'd like to learn about Charr."

Arech grinned toothily. "You're always welcome."


End file.
